poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Series
Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Series is a TV series made by Billy2009. Heroes *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Scrat, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, Elmer the Elephant, Scarlet Spider, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, Dracula, Despereaux, Lucky Jack, Tyler Klause, Sofia, Lacey Corey and Matt, Sirena (Mako Mermaids), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Wallace and Gromit, Mitchell Turner, Becky Butters, Templeton, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Darkwing Duck, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Leo Dooley, Donald Davenport, Douglas Davenport, Turbo, Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Alice, Stitch, Angel (Lilo & Stitch), Danny, Sawyer, Fauntleroy Fox and Crawford Crow, Rat and Mole and The Road Rovers *Peter Rabbit *Oscar *Benjamin the Elephant *Masha and Bear (Masha and the Bear) *Blue Cat *Doraemon *Blinky Bill *Leo (Star Street), Aries, Sagi and Bubbles (Star Street) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Villains EVILS (Evilness Villainilly Insidious League Squad) * Arthur and Cecil *Mr. McEvil *Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Dr. Eggman *Cubot *Orbot *Metal Sonic *Hardcase *Mr. Tod *Feathers McGraw *Hobgoblin *Abigail Williams *Electro *Bear *Sledge *Poisandra *Wrench *Fury *Curio *Vivix *Heckyl *Snide *Singe Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: The Beginning Part 1 *Episode 2: The Beginning Part 2 *Episode 3: The Beginning Part 3 *Episode 4: Yoshi and Mitchell Turner's Crazy Adventures! Part 1 *Episode 5: Yoshi and Mitchell Turner's Crazy Adventures! Part 2 *Episode 6: The Case of the Missing Energems *Episode 7: Where in the World is Winnie the Pooh? Part 1 *Episode 8: Where in the World is Winnie the Pooh? Part 2 *Episode 9: Bowser's Date *Episode 10: Let the Race Begins *Episode 11: Mario and Luigi's Goes Bad?! *Episode 12: Troubles at Bionic Island *Episode 13: A Nightmare on Hundred Acre Woods *Episode 14: Welcome to Horrorland *Episode 15: Eeyore Who? *Episode 16: Behold: the Yellow Dino Charge Power Ranger! Part 1 *Episode 17: Behold: the Yellow Dino Charge Power Ranger! Part 2 *Episode 18: The Ultimate Nightmarish Halloween Nightmare! *Episode 19: Who Steals Rabbit's Carrots? *Episode 20: Piglet's Haunted Mansion Part 1 *Episode 21: Piglet's Haunted Mansion Part 2 *Episode 22: Happy Pranksgiving *Episode 23: The Ultimate Marble Challenge Ever! *Episode 24: We Wish You a Merry Christmas *Episode 25: Mr. McEvil's Secrets *Episode 26: The End of E.V.I.L.S. Part 1 *Episode 27: The End of E.V.I.L.S. Part 2 *Episode 28: The End of E.V.I.L.S. Part 3 *Episode 29: The End of E.V.I.L.S. Part 4 *Episode 30: The End of E.V.I.L.S. Part 5 Season 2 *Episode 31: E.V.I.L.S.'s Returns Part 1 *Episode 32: E.V.I.L.S.'s Returns Part 2 *Episode 33: 9/11 *Episode 34: Serpenterra's Reborn Part 1 *Episode 35: Serpenterra's Reborn Part 2 *Episode 36: Serpenterra's Reborn Part 3 *Episode 37: Our Most Greatest Darkest Hour Part 1 *Episode 38: Our Most Greatest Darkest Hour Part 2 *Episode 39: Our Most Greatest Darkest Hour Part 3 *Episode 40: Our Most Greatest Darkest Hour Part 4 *Episode 41: The Return of the Yellow Dino Charge Power Ranger *Episode 42: The Case of the Missing Energems 2 *Episode 43: Eeyore's New House *Episode 44: Mitchell Turner vs. Mr. McEvil *Episode 45: The Orange, Pink, and Light Yellow Chaos Emeralds?! Part 1 *Episode 46: The Orange, Pink, and Light Yellow Chaos Emeralds?! Part 2 *Episode 47: Freaky Part 1 *Episode 48: Freaky Part 2 *Episode 49: Who Framed Kermit the Frog? Part 1 *Episode 50: Who Framed Kermit the Frog? Part 2 *Episode 51: Tigger and Bowie's Fun and Crazy Adventures Part 1 *Episode 52: Tigger and Bowie's Fun and Crazy Adventures Part 2 *Episode 53: Tigger and Bowie's Fun and Crazy Adventures Part 3 *Episode 54: Dino Charge vs. Dino Thunder Part 1 *Episode 55: Dino Charge vs. Dino Thunder Part 2 *Episode 56: Mr. Peabody to Mr. McEvil, Mr. McEvil to Mr. Peabody Part 1 *Episode 57: Mr. Peabody to Mr. McEvil, Mr. McEvil to Mr. Peabody Part 2 *Episode 58: Sherman's Science Project *Episode 59: The Blueprints (1) *Episode 60: Mr. McEvil's Last Stand! (2) Season 3 *Episode 61: An Brand New Day *Episode 62: What Would Happens When SpongeBob and Sonic Got Their Bodies Switch? *Episode 63: Jarvis, Rizzo, and Gonzo's Amazing, Cool, and Awesome Adventures! Part 1 *Episode 64: Jarvis, Rizzo, and Gonzo;s Amazing, Cool, and Awesome Adventures! Part 2 *Episode 65: Attack of the Clones *Episode 66: Tails Goes Crazy!! *Episode 67: Deep Troubles Part 1 *Episode 68: Deep Troubles Part 2 *Episode 69: The Rainbow Dino Charge Power Ranger?! Part 1 *Episode 70: The Rainbow Dino Charge Power Ranger?! Part 2 *Episode 71: The Rainbow Dino Charge Power Ranger?! Part 3 *Episode 72: My Best Invisible is a Angel *Episode 73: Kermit's Family Reunion *Episode 74: Skipper's Anger *Episode 75: The End? Part 1: The End is Near *Episode 76: The End? Part 2: The Falls of the Adventure Team *Episode 77: The End? Part 3: Pooh's Darkest Hour *Episode 78: The End? Part 4: Pooh's Revenge *Episode 79: An New E.V.I.L.S. Part 1 *Episode 80: An New E.V.I.L.S. Part 2 *Episode 81: Darkwing Duck, Batman, and Team Chaotix's Strangest Case Part 1 *Episode 82: Darkwing Duck, Batman, and Team Chaotix's Strangest Case Part 2 *Episode 83: Darkwing Duck, Batman, and Team Chaotix's Strangest Case Part 3 *Episode 84: Chase's Boredom *Episode 85: E.V.I.L.S.'s Reinforcement (1) *Episode 86: Mr. McEvil's Ultimate Weapon (2) *Episode 87: An Fallen Hope (3) *Episode 88: Winnie the Pooh's Strikes Back! (4) *Episode 89: Winnie the Pooh vs. Mr. McEvil (5) *Episode 90: Victory (6) *Episode 91: Cybertron vs Bowser (7) *Episode 92: Cybertron and His Gang vs E.V.I.L. (8) Category:TV series Category:Billy2009